


An Expression Of Gratitude

by angelboygabriel



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Mute Link, Other, Swimming, post Vah Ruta, pushy Link, sexual stuff but with feelings, since no one will write Link as even somewhat dom I guess I will, water kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: After Link conquers Vah Ruta, Sidon shows him something special to offer his thanks.Rated T for they make out a lot





	An Expression Of Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> i’m an old vet at interspecies porn but it’s hella refreshing to deliver something wholly new for this fandom. this is my first loz/botw work, and I hope you enjoy :) Please feel free to leave, kudos, criticisms, and comments, as well as let me know if this deserves a smutty sequel.

 

Sidon, Crown Prince of the Zora and new generation Champion, had a problem he couldn’t solve.

 

He was enamored.

 

Other races called it having a crush, but the Zora preferred calling it an enamor. It sounded prettier and more elegant. Sidon, of course, had suffered being enamored before, but never quite so... _deeply_.

 

And especially not with someone outside the species.

 

There he was, having a great time swimming and serving princely duties, when suddenly this spitfire Hylian was thrust into his throne room and life. Link was everything Sidon liked wrapped up into one small, grumpy bundle. He was strong, fun loving, thoughtful and he had eyes bluer than Lake Hylia. All he had to do was sign _are you a fish?_ and Sidon was gone.

 

His reclamation of Vah Ruta only solidified his gold plated position in Sidon’s eyes, and made Sidon determined to court him.

 

“This calls for a top-tier expression of gratitude!” he exclaimed upon Link’s successful return from the Divine Beast. Sidon tried not to seeming overly enthusiastic about holding Link’s hands within his own, but judging by the shocked expression on Link’s face he failed horribly. He somehow forced out the rest of his warm, ‘friendly’ spiel for Link, aware of his father’s confusion at seeing his son down on his knees to grab hands with a Hylian and just... talk to him.

 

They walked out of the throne room together and gazed out upon the gorgeous sunset the Goddess had blessed the Domain with.

 

 _It looks so much more beautiful without the rain,_ Link signed to him. Sidon nodded.

 

“I do... have something special I’d like to show you as a personal thanks.” Sidon added nervously as they descended the swirling crystal staircases. Link happily signed his agreement and hooked his arm around Sidon. He laughed at Sidon’s shocked and slightly panicked expression.

 

_You’re a prince, and I’m an esteemed visitor to this land. I would expect you to properly escort me, your Highness._

 

His hand motions were exaggerated and Sidon relaxed when they both started laughing. “How foolish of me. My treasured friend, allow me to guide you upon this path.” he replied in an overtly regal tone and they both cracked up. Other Zora looked at them questionably as they walked by, but the two men ignored them. They reached the bottom of the palace terraces and Sidon guided Link under the crystal structures.

 

He waded into the water and extended his hand to Link, who accepted it, quickly signing _where are we going?_ before hopping on his back.

 

“You’ll see soon.” Sidon said with a grin over his shoulder before he dove forward into a quick swim. Link’s hands dig into his shoulder as he made his way upriver towards a lake with steep cliffs. They accelerated faster towards the rocks, and Sidon could hear Link’s sharp intake of breath and how his grip tightened. “Hold on tight and gather your breath!” Sidon warned over the wind whistling in their ears before he propelled them deep underwater towards a wide crevice. It deepened and widened, and only took seconds for them to break the surface with a gasp into a secluded cave.

 

Luminous stones and mushrooms caused the waters to glow vibrantly and washed the cave in otherworldly greens and blues. A circular gap in the ceiling allowed the fading daylight to pour in, and Link took in his surroundings with wonder. He pushed his sopping hair out of his face and scrambled off Sidon’s back to splash back into the water and grab an extensive rock table. The cave was deep and tall enough that even Sidon could stand up or lay down comfortably. Moss softened the ground and long vines falling down from the roof hold concealed half the cave from the water.

 

 _This is amazing,_ Link signed in wonder, water running in rivulets down his face and soaking clothes as he sat down on the stone. Sidon beamed and propped his head up on the rock floor, letting the rest of his body float aimlessly.

 

“Isn’t it? This is my favorite place to be. Only me and Mipha knew it existed.”

 

The fond memory caused a sad smile to cross his face. Link noticed and frowned slightly.

 

_You miss her, don’t you?_

 

“Yes.”

 

_I wish... I could remember her more. She seemed so wonderful._

 

“She was.” Sidon replied sadly. “And she loved you a lot. She was always so caring... I wish I could hug her one last time.” The memory of Mipha’s feelings for Link stung a little, but Sidon didn’t feel harm in what he harbored for the Hero. He knew Mipha would have teased him over their shared attraction and now, she would want Link to be happy.

 

Sidon sincerely hoped Link would be happy with him.

 

 _My memory loss frustrates me so much. It makes me feel weaker._ Link signed.

 

Sidon extended a hand to his knee and Link looked him in the eye.

 

“Link, you are anything but weak! You are one of the strongest beings I know. You shouldn’t burden yourself with the past. We live in the present for a reason. You’ve saved so many people already, and you’re going to save so many more. I believe in you with every inch of my being. You’re truly incredible, my most beloved friend.” Sidon gushed, and Link smiled softly.

 

 _Thank you..._ he started hesitantly, _...I needed to hear that. You’re my most cherished friend too._

 

To hear that Link valued him too made Sidon warm from his top fin to his toes, and if he blushed, uncaring that only Link was there to see it.

 

 _How’s the water?_ he asked playfully _,_ and Sidon smiled.

 

“Come in and find out.” he teased, and Link shook his head with a laugh, his hair spraying water droplets. Link stood up and stripped his armor and clothes off as Sidon watched curiously. As more skin was revealed, Sidon couldn’t help but feel that Hylians were unusually vulnerable and small. The cut of Link’s muscles were clear, but his flesh looked like it could be so easily pierced.

 

Link’s eyebrows raised at Sidon’s staring once he was in nothing but some short breeches, and Sidon wondered if Hylians found staring indiscreet. It was just so strange for Sidon to see another species so bare.

 

He smirked, and held up his hands. _Like what you see?_

 

Sidon’s blush returned furiously this time. So _that’s_ what staring at a bare body meant to them. Zora were more clinical about anatomy, but Sidon could certainly see the appeal in admiring the scars and strength criss crossing Link’s body.

 

Instead of responding with words, he sunk down lower in the water and signed back. _A lot._

 

Link licked his lips and neared the edge of the pool. Sidon kicked back to give him space to slide in, and Link slid underwater smoothly before breaking the surface again with a gasp. He swam over towards Sidon, and the prince wrapped his hands around his slim waist with a surprised expression.

 

“Link?” he asked, but the Hylian touched a finger to his lips before smiling at him, legs treading the water adorably.

 

Then, two smaller lips were replacing the finger and Sidon froze up as Link leaned back, just as quick, hands braced on his shoulders.

 

 _I see you staring at my lips sometimes,_ he signed coyly, and Sidon was rendered speechless.

 

Sidon thanked the Goddess that Link was so good at reading others, otherwise his hesitance might have been misconstrued as reluctance.

 

Which it was _not_.

 

Link’s hands cupped his face and he leaned in with an honest-to-Goddess giggle, and Sidon partly thought that it was wholly unfair that the hero of legend could be so cute. Link pressed his forehead against the jut of Sidon’s facial fin, and his eyes slipped shut.

 

One finger danced along Sidon’s cheek, tracing the word _safe_.

 

Sidon couldn’t help himself, and pushed his face forwards so they were kissing again. Link’s legs kicked aimlessly in the water for a moment before they wrapped high around Sidon’s chest, one arm slinging lower to cover his shoulder as the other gripped his jaw. The Hylian’s forwardness excited Sidon, and he let out a playful growl as Link swiped his tongue across his teeth before kissing into the Prince’s mouth more deeply.

 

They made out for long, drawn minutes, only stopping to suck in heaving gasps of air before going back to their lustful consumption of each other. Link started to squirm in his arms and had to take a break to try and slow his heartbeat. He licked the saliva wetting his lips and Sidon wanted nothing more than to do very un-royal things to the hero.

 

 _Good_ , Link signed as he began to rock his hips in a way that Sidon recognized meant he was aroused. _Really good._

 

“Let me make it even better,” Sidon murmured, and Link flashed him a coy smirk. “Let’s go back to my chambers.” he replied.

 

Link shook his head, and for a moment Sidon was disappointed but then a tap to his cheek had him tracing the movement of Link’s hand and his eyes widened.

 

 _Here_.

 

“My treasured friend, are you sure? You are aware I am proposing that we... that we...”

 

Link finished the thought for him. He signed the word for _fuck_ , slow and drawn out, and Sidon loved the way his fingers helped form the word. Sidon nodded wordlessly and Link’s smirk only deepened.

 

 _Don’t get shy on me now, your highness_. he signed. Link placed his hand on top of Sidon’s underwater, pressing the Prince’s claws against his waist and he pulled it lower until Sidon was grabbing his ass. _Speechless is a good look on you._

 

The cave and water felt unbearably hot with such close proximity between them.

 

“Is this a one time thing?” Sidon whispered, and Link’s devilish look turned into something softer.

 

 _No_. he signed. _It’s for as long as you’ll have me._

 

“Then you’re agreeing to an incredibly long time, my pearl.” Sidon responded.

 

And a long time it indeed was. They stared into each other’s eyes  for several tense moments before Link raised his hands again.

 

_So, about your chambers._


End file.
